Darth Garcelinezilla Waynepool
Summary https://ramseydeansgraphicart.tumblr.com/post/174627680770/finished-this-a-long-time-ago-only-just Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-C Name: '''Darth Garcelinezilla Waynepool '''Origin: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Fusion of Godzilla, Garnet, Marceline, Batman, Darth Vader, and Deadpool '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Blood Manipulation (Limited; via blood sucking), Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-High), Soul-Sucking, Telepathy, Absorption, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Limited; via Shapeshifting), Text Manipulation(Limited), Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Hypnosis, Transmutation (Has all the powers of several vampires such as the Vampire King, The Hierophant and others), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful and unfuse to become Ruby and Sapphire, Can contain objects in bubbles, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Skilled gauntlet user, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Immunity to extreme heat, extreme pressure, and electricity, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Master of Martial Arts, skilled with weapons, Master Detective. X-Ray Vision with Detective Mode, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Gel and Batarangs, Sound Manipulation with Sonic Batarang, Ice Manipulation with Freeze Blast, Technological Manipulation with Disruptor (Can disable weapons and locks) and Cryptographic Sequencer (Can hack computers and mainframes), Can call vehicles like the Batmobile and Batwing to her, Fear Manipulation with Fear Gas, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her, Aura-Sensing, Telekinetic Blasts, Energy Blasts, Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale, Resistance to Transmutation, Battlemind, Consume Essence, Force Scream, Force Stun, Pyrokinesis, resistance to Force Drain, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cold Weapons Mastery, Firearms Mastery, "16th Wall" Breaking '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Moon level Speed: Relativistic+ ''' '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M Striking Strength: '''At least '''Moon Class Durability: '''At least '''Moon level Stamina: '''Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range to several dozen meters, several dozen meters with projectile gauntlets and electrokinesis, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray, planetary with Force powers (Capable of Force Choking someone in orbit around a planet while she's on the surface), interstellar with telepathy and Force senses '''Standard Equipment: '''All of the equipment of the characters she's composed of '''Intelligence: '''Combined intellect of the characters she's composed of '''Weaknesses: '''Enough damage to her physical form can make her unfuse back into Ruby and Sapphire. Further damage to them will revert them back to their vulnerable gem forms which can be broken and destroyed, She gets a bit weaker in sunlight, She also goes feral if she doesn't suck/bite something on a regular basis, Questionable mental state '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''All of the techniques/attacks that the characters she's composed of can use Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hax Category:Fusions Category:Waifus Category:Best Waifu Category:Godzilla Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 5